Life Happens
by veryvictoria
Summary: Após a morte de Edward, seu marido e grande amor, Bella nunca mais foi feliz. Mas dois anos e um encontro depois, Edward tem que ver sua garota uma última vez, nem que para isso tenha que usar um sabiá como âncora. (AU) ESCRITA PARA O CONCURSO NOVOS TALENTOS FNAC, E CATEGORIZADA COMO ORIGINAL NO NYAH.


**Disclaimer: Esta história foi escrita por mim como o conto de inscrição do concurso Novos Talentos da Fnac, e transformada em fanfic posteriormente. Tudo saiu desta cacholinha aqui, então, por favor, respeitem.**

_Olhos verdes no retrovisor. Mãos quentes e machucadas apertando outras pequenas e delicadas. __"You Give Love a Bad Name", do Bon Jovi, tocando no rádio. __Sons de risadas ecoando pelo carro, rememorando a recente brincadeira dele. E então, faróis cegantes. Uma buzina. E a colisão._

As memórias ainda voltavam. As pequenas coisas que faziam Edward tão único, de repente inalcançáveis. Um acidente doido, desnecessário, e facilmente evitável. Ela, e toda a equipe policial de Nova Jersey tentavam entender como o motorista do caminhão fez o que fizera. Nenhum traço de álcool ou drogas no sangue, nenhuma doença mental, nenhum problema no veículo e ainda assim ele conseguira atravessar a catraca de um pedágio, rodar na pista e se chocar com o lado esquerdo do carro deles.

Era difícil, mesmo após dois anos. Isabella ainda sentia as lágrimas quentes e salgadas se arrastarem sem convite por suas bochechas. Mesmo quando sua mente estava concentrada em coisas distantes às daquele dia, cada música, cada suspiro, cada programa de televisão a levava de volta à dor paralisante, e ao sentimento de devastação.

Edward e Bella haviam se conhecido na faculdade. Ambos segundanistas na Universidade de Columbia, ele estudando Medicina, ela Jornalismo. Um dia, se encontraram na biblioteca da faculdade. Sentados lado a lado, Bella, desesperada com uma prova de Ética, pediu ajuda à pessoa mais próxima a ela, Edward.

No fim da tarde, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Mas nenhum deles pôde se esquecer. Bella não tirava da cabeça o cabelo acobreado levemente bagunçado e os olhos verde-esmeralda, de uma profundidade enervante. Edward não se desviava dos olhos e cabelos castanhos e da pele cor de porcelana dela. Reencontraram-se duas semanas depois, na festa de um amigo em comum. E Edward não perdeu tempo ao convidá-la para sair.

No primeiro encontro, foram a um cinema de rua. Naquele dia, o local fazia uma reprise de filmes clássicos. Assistiram à "De volta para o futuro". Edward adorava o filme, e Bella se divertia como ninguém com Marty McFly. De tempos em tempos, Edward a olhava rir, com os olhos castanhos arregalados sobre a tela, os lábios levemente separados, totalmente entregue à sessão.

Depois, foram a uma sorveteria. Enquanto andavam através do Parque Riverside, no caminho de volta aos dormitórios da faculdade, a conversa fluía facilmente. Cedo demais, chegaram ao alojamento dela. E, apesar da vontade de ambos, não se beijaram.

O primeiro beijo aconteceu depois do terceiro encontro. E foi apenas uma questão de tempo para que assumissem o relacionamento.

A segurança do namoro veio em uma noite quente de Outubro, durante um jogo de football Columbia X Dartmouth. Edward explicava para Bella o básico do jogo, quando o time da Columbia fez um touchdown. Ele se levantou, a puxou em seus braços, e a beijou profundamente, e ela, após a separação, apenas exalou "Eu te amo".

Foi simples, sem medo ou julgamentos, e de todo o coração. Edward respondeu reciprocamente. E assim, a comemoração da vitória de Columbia se transformou na comemoração de seu amor.

Quatro anos depois da formatura, se casaram. A cerimônia ocorreu em um local afastado de Nova York, a 'Onteora Mountain House'. O lugar tinha decoração natural, e toda a família e amigos compareceram. Edward esperava por sua noiva, lindo e sorridente, e Bella, em seu brilho nupcial, era conduzida por seu pai em direção ao seu futuro.

Passaram dias maravilhosos no Havaí. Quando voltaram à vida real, parecia que ainda estavam em lua-de-mel. A felicidade só aumentou quando Bella descobriu estar grávida, pouco mais de um ano depois. Mas, esta foi a primeira grande perda dela.

O casal ficara devastado com o aborto espontâneo. Certo dia, Edward chegou com a idéia de uma viagem a dois, uma escapada da realidade, para, quem sabe, tentarem engravidar. Ambos queriam começar uma família. Porém, foi no caminho até Nova Jersey em que o acidente aconteceu.

Edward morreu no local. O caminhão bateu com toda sua capacidade no lado dele e Bella escapou com uma concussão e uma perna quebrada. Quando acordou no hospital e não o viu, sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sido arrancado do peito.

Enquanto os doutores tentavam explicar para ela o ocorrido, e o porquê de ela estar viva e sem seqüelas, todo o peso do mundo caiu sobre seus ombros. Sua ficha caiu, junto com seu chão. E só se ouviam seus soluços.

"Bella?" – Alice Brandon, melhor amiga de Bella, tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Estavam em uma loja de roupas, sob insistência de Alice, e Bella sentiu sua mente escorregar novamente para dentro daquelas memórias, tão maravilhosas, mas tão dolorosas.

"Sim?"

"Você está bem? Eu estou pedindo sua opinião sobre esse vestido há dois minutos."

"De verdade? Não. Estava pensando em Edward. Não há um minuto em que eu não pense em Edward."

"Oh, querida, eu sinto tanto." – Amigas desde a faculdade, Alice esteve presente durante todo o período de luto de Bella. Mas, apesar de ter noção de que deveria ser impossível para ela, Alice sentia que, apesar de ela sempre amar Edward, já era hora de Bella seguir em frente.

"É só que... ainda dói tanto."

"Eu sei. Ele foi seu grande amor, e não é fácil se desligar assim. Eu também sinto falta dele, afinal, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos. Mas, e eu já te disse isso antes, você deve..."

"Seguir em frente, eu sei. Eu só não acho que vou conseguir."

"Bella, se você não tentar, jamais vai conseguir. Já faz dois anos, e eu realmente acho que não é saudável você ficar tão presa ao passado. Eu te amo, e quero seu melhor. E nesse instante, o melhor é que você reencontre aquela Bella que existia antes de Edward."

"Deus! Alice, porque você tem que ser tão convincente?"

"Ah, que bom! Então nós vamos escolher um vestido para você! Um amigo de Jasper está na cidade pelo fim de semana, e eu posso marcar um encontro para os dois ainda hoje à noite!" – Alice bateu palmas, entusiasmada.

"Espera aí! Eu disse que seguiria em frente, mas já hoje à noite?"

"Vamos, Bella, não seja chata! Este cara, Jacob, é realmente legal e uma bela visão para os olhos. Só um encontro? Por favor?"

Bella pensou por um momento. Não poderia ser de todo mal, e Deus sabia o quanto ela precisava de um pouco de diversão. Além disso, poderia ser contabilizado como um passo em "seguir em frente", e faria Alice dar-lhe um tempo quanto a isso.

"Um encontro!" – Ela enfim determinou – "Agora, vamos encontrar este vestido."

E assim elas fizeram. Algumas horas depois, Bella ouviu baterem na porta de seu apartamento, e, vendo-se uma última vez no espelho, ela saiu para encontrar com Jacob. Assim que seus olhos pousaram nele, ela percebeu que Alice não mentira.

Jacob era, de fato, uma bela visão para os olhos. Tinha aproximadamente 1,80 metros, cabelos castanho-avermelhados que atingiam o começo da nuca e bagunçavam-se sem esforço, e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

"Oi..." – Bella disse. Estava nervosa, pois há muito tempo não ia a um encontro.

"Oi, Bella. Você está linda." – Jacob respondeu, beijando-a no rosto.

Eles se encaminharam ao restaurante em que Jacob fizera uma reserva, conversando animadamente. Tinham muito em comum, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bella sentiu-se saindo da concha em que se guardava.

Jacob não estava menos exultante. Já há algum tempo ele estava sozinho, e não havia encontrado, dentre todas as mulheres em Philadelphia, onde morava, e Nova York, onde passava muitos fins de semana a negócios, uma sequer que o fizesse se sentir como se estivesse flutuando.

Com Bella, tudo era fácil. Ela se abriu com ele, e ele ouvira tudo o que ela tinha a dizer com um sorriso enorme no rosto. E quando chegara sua vez de falar, Bella se encontrou em um local feliz. E como Alice queria, ela estava começando a se reencontrar.

Quando a noite terminou, parecia cedo demais. Jacob levou-a para casa, e eles demoraram a se separar, mas enfim reconheceram a necessidade de darem fim ao encontro. Naquela noite, os pesadelos que assombravam Bella há dois anos deram uma trégua.

Porém, na manha seguinte, assim que se levantou sentiu algo no ar. Era um peso, uma corrente que a fazia sentir-se segura e aquecida. Tão logo entrou na cozinha, percebeu uma única tulipa roxa sobre o balcão.

Algo se moveu em seu ser. Edward a dera tulipas roxas no primeiro encontro, e desde então estas eram as flores que representavam seu romance. Ela pegou o caule, e brincou com ele entre seus dedos. Seu coração batia forte contra o peito, mas ela apenas colocou a flor em um vaso e foi se banhar.

Mas, assim que saiu do chuveiro e voltou à cozinha, percebeu que outra tulipa havia sido colocada sobre o balcão. Isso foi mais que suficiente para fazê-la se assustar. Ela não podia entender, e muito menos acreditar.

Se Edward poderia ter mostrado a ela que estava bem, porque já não o fizera? Se ele poderia tê-la feito parar de sofrer tanto, porque demorara todo esse tempo? Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que queria, também não queria que isso fosse real. A verdade é que ela tinha medo.

Bella segurou o grito na garganta e controlou os nervos antes de falar.

"Edward? Ed, se você realmente está aqui, me mostre."

Ela esperou por algum sinal, por alguma dica de que seus pensamentos estavam certos, mas nada acontecia. Ela foi até a janela e a abriu, e uma rajada de vento assoprou em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos e trazendo para dentro do apartamento folhas e pétalas roxas de tulipas.

Seu estômago revirou. Nada fazia sentido agora, mas ela já não podia mais alegar que o vento e as tulipas foram obras do acaso.

"O que é isso? Edward, porque você está aqui, por que agora?"

Ela não sabia como Edward faria para expressar seus sentimentos mais profundos, mas ela não precisou adivinhar, pois foi nesse exato momento que ela sentiu uma leve pressão nos seus lábios e logo entendeu: ele estava lá por causa de Jacob.

"Baby, isso tudo é por causa do meu encontro de ontem, não é?" – Logo que pronunciou as palavras, sentiu uma leve brisa, como um suspiro, sobre seu rosto, e obteve sua resposta.

"Mas por que você não veio antes? Por que me deixou sofrer assim?" – Lágrimas transbordavam em seus olhos, e quando elas finalmente caíram, Bella sentiu Edward tentando limpá-las, sentiu a pressão em suas bochechas. – "Você não podia? Ou você queria que eu me acostumasse a viver sem você?"

A pressão passou para suas mãos, e ela percebeu sentir dois leves apertos, indicando a segunda opção.

"Ed, você não sabe o quanto eu sinto sua falta. Eu te amo tanto..." – Um pequeno sabiá pousou no parapeito da janela e piou longamente, quase como um choro.

"Essa é sua maneira de dizer que também sente minha falta?" – O pássaro piou novamente, e ela entendeu que a resposta era afirmativa.

"Mas e agora, Ed? Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, mas Alice está certa, eu não posso ficar presa ao meu marido morto para sempre. Você entende isso, não é?" - O sabiá repetiu o som.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Mas agora, eu só quero saber se tudo está bem com você. Eu não irei a outros encontros com Jacob se você não desejar e eu inventarei algo para ele e para Alice. Você será para sempre meu grande amor."

Foi quando o rádio ligou, e pelas caixas de som saiu uma das músicas preferidas de Nathan. Era "Let you go", do SOJA. Uma nova onda de lágrimas invadiu os olhos de Bella apenas ao ouvir a introdução da canção. A ouvira tanto quando Edward era vivo que ainda se lembrava de cada nota e de cada palavra. Mas foi a letra que a fez chorar mais, e ela se viu soluçando partes da música ao vento, ao entender o que aquilo significava.

"_And when we're in the future, and 'now' is a million miles away, will we start to reconsider, what now belongs to yesterday? (…) You can be who you want to, you can see who you want to, and there's nothing I can tell you now, except I'm always thinking of you, even if I don't want to, in more ways that I can count…"_

Bella mordeu os lábios para tentar impedir mais lágrimas de caírem, mas nada parecia funcionar. E foi entre soluços que ela conseguiu se despedir de Edward. O amor de sua vida. Seu Ed.

"Eu vou te amar para sempre, Ed. Para sempre e além disso. Você foi meu primeiro amor, meu maior amor, e mesmo eu seguindo em frente não tirarei você do meu coração. Você é tudo, Edward Cullen, e eu te juro que um dia nós vamos nos reencontrar. Por isso, até lá, espere por mim. Eu vou cometer alguns erros e algumas loucuras no caminho, mas não importa, porque você estará lá por mim no fim de tudo, como sempre esteve. E eu te amo por isso."

A música parou e por um instante Bella sentiu o coração parar em expectativa. E então o sabiá voou para dentro do apartamento, pegou a tulipa de cima do balcão entre suas pequenas garras e depositou-a gentilmente por sobre as mãos estendidas de Bella.

Ela inspirou o aroma e seus olhos se voltaram para a janela. O pássaro já estava se dirigindo para fora, mas parou uma última vez no parapeito e a olhou novamente, como se dizendo um adeus silencioso, antes de enfim bater asas e voar para longe. Bella sentiu a leveza no ar instantaneamente, e sabia que não voltaria a estar tão perto de Edward em muitos anos.

Essa experiência ficou guardada. Era algo deles, e mais ninguém deveria saber. Nem mesmo Alice.

E ela perguntou. Percebera a diferença na amiga, mas nada fez Bella contar. A vida continuou, e apesar de eventualmente as lágrimas voltarem, Bella se mantinha forte. Ela se mantinha forte por si, mas também por Edward, que deveria saber que ela estava bem, ou o melhor que poderia estar. Ele sempre olhou por ela afinal.

Foram apenas três meses depois que, sem nenhuma ajuda além da do destino, ou quem sabe de Edward, que Bella reencontrou Jacob. Estavam ambos no Central Park, em um lindo sábado quente, o sol se pondo no horizonte, quando praticamente chocaram-se.

Após o reconhecimento comum, Jacob chamou-a para um sorvete. Andaram juntos até o carrinho do vendedor, conversando felizes. Bella se relembrou o porquê de ter gostado tanto da noite do encontro, e Jacob se sentia extremamente sortudo por esse encontro inesperado.

Afinal, como dizem por aí, o resto é história.

**N/A: **Oi, gente, tudo bem? Então, essa é minha primeira Beward a ser publicada. Na verdade, ela foi planejada como original, e como vocês viram no resumo e no disclaimer, era meu conto para o concurso Novos Talentos da Fnac. Quando ele não foi selecionado para a publicação, eu percebi que o amava demais para deixá-lo no escuro. Eu a publiquei como original no Nyah, mas para poder publicá-la no FF eu tive que transformá-la em fanfic. E o personagem original, Nathan, tinha um quê de Edward, então não foi difícil mudá-la.

Enfim, me digam o que acharam nas reviews, e, se quiserem ler a versão original, vão na minha página no Nyah. O link está na minha página.

Obrigada por lerem;

XOXO

Queen V. =^_^=

**PS: **Se quiserem saber a tradução da parte da música que eu coloquei, aqui está:

"E quando estivermos no futuro, e o 'agora' estiver a um milhão de milhas de distância, vamos começar a reconsiderar, o que agora pertence ao ontem? (...) Você pode ser quem você quiser, ver quem você quiser, e não há nada que eu possa te dizer, a não ser que estou sempre pensando em você, mesmo que eu não queira, em mais formas que eu possa contar..."


End file.
